Electrical device enclosures provide protection both for the sometimes mechanically fragile connections and devices, as well as for the people installing and using the device. Metal enclosures reduce the likelihood of fire if a faulty connection or device emits sparks. However, metal enclosures also pose the danger of electrocution if a live wire comes into contact with the enclosure, electrifying it without any external indication of danger. Grounding the enclosure during installation may mitigate this risk.
Conventional electrical device enclosures have a threaded hole in the back of the box for a ground screw, forcing the installer to reach from the front of the box to the back of the box to install the ground screw and the ground wire. Working at the back of the confined space of an enclosure is cumbersome and time-consuming. Furthermore, these difficult installation conditions may result in poorly grounded enclosures and devices.